And Sora came tumbleing after
by Xment2bursX
Summary: Riku's eyes grew wide. "Sora! You left a caffeinated Roxas with Sora!" AU, One-shot, slash. AkuRoku, SoRiku.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Though I plan to own a Roxas plushie).**

**Summary: Riku's eyes grew wide. "Sora?! You left a caffeinated Roxas with _Sora_?!" AU, One-shot, slash. AkuRoku, SoRiku. **

**And Sora went tumbleing after.**

Riku did a double take when he saw bright red hair bobbing along the street on the other side of the road. Not because the hair was insane, or because this man must have been _dying_from heat in his long black coat, or even because the tall guy was practically dancing along the pavement. No, he stared because Roxas had the day off work. Whenever that happened on a non-school day, he and Axel never left each others sides - Or the bedroom, as the case may be.

"Axel?!" The red head turned, pulling an earphone out as he did. The man grinned widely and waited as Riku dashed across the road. "Hey."

"'Sup, Riku?" The silver haired student raised an eyebrow, looking around.

"Where's Roxas? I thought he had the day off."

Blink. "He does."

"You two fighting?" Axel shook his head; Riku frowned. "No offence, but whenever he has the day off, we barely see you guys out. And never without the other."

"Oh." Axel pulled out his other ear phone and shoved the pair into his coat pocket. He raised a hand, a pair of shopping bags hanging from it. "Roxy had an essay to do - told me to 'get the fuck out before I shove my keyblade down your throat and _twist._' Isn't he adorable?" Axel shrugged. "So I went shopping. I'm all outta chocolate and I think Rox is finishing off the coffee."

Riku nodded, half listening. Then stopped and stared up at Axel. "Wait, coffee? Did you say _coffee_?"

"Err..." Axel looked confused at the scared face Riku was pulling. "Yeah..."

Riku forced a nervous laugh. "I hope you don't have anything of value in your apartment."

Axel's mind immediately wandered to his chakrams and felt glad that he had Demyx had moved their weapons to Zexion's flat - Apparently, the two couldn't be trusted not to whip them out in public. The only things that Axel could remember being in his flat was school work. "Nah. Why?"

"Heh. I take it you've never seen Roxas on coffee." Axel shook his head, intrigued. "I've only seen it once. God, it was a nightmare! I left the room for two seconds and he was out the window. He ran into Yuffie - which only made things worse - the two ran to a theme park and hacked the rollercosters." Axel's eyebrows shot up. "Yeah, there's a reason Roxas cant go there in the summer, you know - he and Yuffie were _banned._ We had to get Cloud and Leon to hold him still enough to calm down."

Axel hummed. "He cant be that bad. I mean, I know he gets hyper on dark chocolate and whenever someone mentions the words 'fight', 'Hallowe'en' or 'ice cream' but c'mon. This is _Roxas_."

Riku shrugged. "Whatever man, it's your flat's funeral. ...That is, if he's still in it."

Axel looked smug. "Ah, I don't have to worry about that, if this is true. Sora popped along just before I left, to pick up a book or something - those two are always taking each others junk. So it's cool; Sora can handle him till he calms down."

Riku's eyes grew wide and he paled. "Sora?! You left a caffeinated Roxas with _Sora_?!"

The red head looked surprised at Riku's terrified face; he didn't know whether to laugh or back away slowly. "Err... Yeah?"

"What is wrong with you!?" Axel jumped at the outburst. "Don't you remember Yuffie's party last year?!"

Actually, Axel couldnt remember very well. Everyone was kinda drunk and Axel was _definitely_a social drinker. Thinking back, he recalled Roxas scrunching up his nose - very cutely, Axel noted - and complaining. Until - Until, Sora came over, slightly tipsy and coaxed the blond to have a drink. The next few hours were lost to Axel but he distinctly remembered Sora and Roxas being plastered of their asses. Flashes of Sora and Roxas table dancing, a long game of spin the bottle, strip snap, Roxas allowing Axel to molest him in public and the Organization members doing the CaramellDansen in their underwear (1) flew into his mind.

"Ohhh..." Riku nodded, then stopped when Axel grinned wolfishly. "That was one hell of a party."

Riku face-palmed. "No, Axel. " He growled. "Why did Roxas get drunk?"

"Cos Sora came over an- Ohhhh." Green eyes went wide. "My god."

"Yeah." The silver haired boy snorted. "Exactly; if ones doing it, the other will too. And they're worse hyper cos they can think clearly. This is why we never, _ever_let them have coffee." Riku's aqua eyes darted around. "I'm gonna go home and lock myself in before Sora comes looking for me - I never should have given him that key." He moaned, turning.

Axel paused for all of three seconds before taking long strides to catch up with the distraught Riku. "Can I come?" He held up a bag. "I have chocolate."

Riku paused. "You're just gonna leave them?"

"Yup." Axel pulled out a phone. "I call Dem and tell him to camp out at Zex's tonight. Rox and Sora will tire themselves out and then we can work on hiding all the coffee in the world from them."

The other boy scowled. "Thats the cowards way out. ...Why didnt I think of that?!"

**(1) - www. youtube. com/ watch? va0YwksMNckE (take out the spaces). DUDE, it's Axel and Roxas doing the Caramell! 8D**

**Lawl, my comp breaks and I decided to go on an uploading _spree._ Typical. **

**First KH fic, don't kill me.**

**Reviews make a happy writer.**

**x**


End file.
